Just a Small Truth And Other Sokeefe Story's
by TEAMFOSTERKEEFE927
Summary: A collection of sokeefe oneshots. They range from heated games of truth or dare, to Sophie and Keefe being brought together through the least likely situations. I plan to have at least 30 chapters before I call it quits on this one.
1. Chapter 1

**HEEELLLLOOOO peeps! This is actually my second fanfiction but I took the first onedown because it didn't get more than 100 views. If this one is successful I will repost that one. I will try to update everyday. All characters and past events mentioned belong to the amazing and wonderful, Shannon Messenger. This takes place when Sophie, Biana, and Dex are 16. Fitz is 18. Keefe is 17.**  
 **And now... onto the story.**

* * *

I walked into the grand living area at Everglen. Keefe **(auto-correct changed his name to Jeffery)** and Fitz are sitting on the couch, having a heated discussion about which name our alicorn friend likes best. Silveny or, as Keefe likes  
to call her, Glitter Butt.  
"So, are guys going to say 'hello', or are you going to keep arguing?" I askas I sitdown in-between the two boys.  
Keefe looks me with his trademark smirk. "Actually," He says, running a hand through his hair. "I was thinking of something a little bit more along the lines of 'Hello Keefe! The only reason I agreed to come to this sleepover is becauseI  
knew that you would be here.'"  
I feel myself blush. Thank goodness Keefe didn't know that was one of the two reasons I had decided to come. Yeah, I used to like Fitz, but I had gotten over him about a year and a half ago. But hopefully he never finds out.  
At that moment Dex, Lihn, and Tam walk through the door. Fitz looks over and says,  
"Since when have you and Dex been buddy-buddy, Tam?"  
"We aren't 'buddy-buddy,'"he says sitting across from us. "If you must know we got here at the same time."  
Fitz was about to say something else when Biana walked in, a michevious **(I couldn't figure out to spell it sorry)** look on her face.  
"We are all playing truth or dare." See says, sitting down next to Lihn. "I'll go first." She scans the room before she says Lihn's name. Lihn selects truth, and before you know it's somehow my turn to pick. And of course, Keefe was the one asking.  
"Truth," I say before he can even ask. I do _not_ want to get wrapped up in his crazy dare's.  
"Who do you have a crush on?"  
I don't answer, but Keefe answers for me. "Is it me?" He asks in a serious tone. His toneof voice throws me off and I say, "Yes."  
Everyone looks at me and I suck in a breath. "Did I say that out loud?" I begin to FREAK OUT when Biana nods. I'm inthe middle of my mental breakdown when I hear Keefe say,  
"Looks like _I_ have a girlfriend!"

"Excuse me, what?" I say, not believing my ears. Surely he's just joking. Right?  
"You heard me. Now admit it Foster, you have the best boyfriend on the planet."  
I sat in silence for a moment, trying to decide what to do. But I finally say, under my breath I might add, "I have the best boyfriend on the planet."  
 **Yeah I know cheesy ending. Anyway if you liked it please review. And ya know if you wanna like and follow feel free to do so. Totally up to you. Now in case you were ordering, my last story was called The Time I Was Away. If this gets at least 10 reviews and 1 like AND follow (yeah I know low standards) I will repost it.**


	2. Down Down Down

**I'm back! And I want to say a huge THANK YOU to whom ever faved and followed my story. (It won't tell me who you are). So this one shot is going to be one piece of a giant blob of cheese. Definitely not the best, but I had the idea last night right before I went to bed and I forgot a few of the details. So, without further ado, onto the story!**  
/ "We just played basequest," Biana groaned. "And Sophie and I totally beat you. The last _three_ times."  
I had to agree with Biana. Why Fitz and Keefe want to play again, I don't know. But they are definitely up to something.  
"That's why we're going to change teams." Fitz said, looking at his sister. "And your with me."  
Hey! What do you know? They _were_ up to something.  
"So that means your with me Foster!" Keefe said, draping his arm over my shoulders.  
I didn't try to push him away like I would have a few years ago. **(Sorry I forgot to mention that they are the same age they were in my last chapter.)** I finally got over my sillylittle crush on Fitz when I realized, _hey, ya know, your really more of a brother._ And  
that was it. About a week later I realized who I really like and want to be with. Keefe.  
Fitz screaming go snapped me out of my halfway out of thoughts. I begin to run after Keefe, but he stops right in the edge of a steep hill. I don't notice in time and send both of us tumbling down the massive stretch of stains, which would soon  
be on my clothes.  
I scream as I land on top of Keefe. I quickly stand up and then fall back over. Stupid clumsy legs.  
"What was that for, Foster?" Keefe asks, a look in his eye. "I thought we were trying to be quite."  
I glare at him and then smile. "Quite is overrated."  
He scoots over infront of me and smiles his trademark Keefe Smile. "Well is you being my girlfriend overrated?"  
I look at him and say, "Did you just ask me out?"  
He nods and begins to blush. _The_ Keefe Sencen. Embarrassed? Nope. Impossible.  
"I guess I did." He replies. "But you still haven't told me your answer."  
He looks at me hopefully and I can't help but to smile. I nod my head yes. And he picked me up and set me on my feet.  
"Come on my Queen, we have a game of Basequest to win. Together."

* * *

 **Yeah, like I said. The cheesiest of cheesy. And I know your probably thinking.** _ **What! No kiss yet! What are you doing to us!? But**_ **just you wait. There WILL be a kiss in the next one. I may post it later today if I get super bored. And again thank you for the face and follow mystery person. And to everyone reading this, please fave, follow, and review. You can leave suggestions or give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Anyway thanks for reading.**

 **~Rose**

 **(Ross is just an alias to all you creepy stalkers out there)**


	3. Finally Here

**Okay. So to start off, yes I know I was gone FOREVER, and I apologize. I completely forgot this story existed until I checked my email a few minutes ago. Sorry about that I have been really busy. And second. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS. I very much appreciate y'all who did. And now, onto the reviews, which is pretty long so if you don't won't to read them then don't.**

 **unicurnz: thank you so much for the Follow and favorite!**

 ****

 **Anon(guest): Yes I know. This is something else. But hey, it's not always bad to be different.**

 ****

 **I'm Awsome (guest): thanks so much! I will try to make them longer.**

 ****

 **booksaremylife(guest): thank you for catching that. I will TRY, but my device can be rather stupid and tries to guess what I am typing. And yes, Sophie was a bit clueless at first.**

 ****

 **Strawberryair (guest): THANK YOU SO MUCH. I will indent better from now on. Thank you for the advice. And yes, there is a kiss in this chapter!**

 ****

 **jasminemg2014: thanks for the follow!**

 ****

 **rxhopeeeee: thank you so much for the Fave Follow and for making me one of your favorite authors!**

 ****

 **Okay so that is all of the reviews and yes. THE KISS IS HAPPENING IN THIS CHAPTER. (fangirl squee) And also, this takes place after they have dated for about 4 years. They are now both 26**

 ****

I walked into the living room and plopped onto the couch. Keefe should be home any second. As soon as I reach for my favorite book the front door swings open.

"Miss me?" Keefe says as I tackle him in a hug. "I guess you did!"

I take a step back and smile. Keefe was gone for two weeks because of an assignment from the council. He decided to become and emissary after he graduated. And to be honest, I'm surprised they haven't kicked him out because of his pranks.

"You were gone so long." I say, walking into the kitchen. "Of course I missed you."

He walks up next to me and puts his arms around me. **(Awwww)** I smile and look up at him.

"Then how about we do something special. Like go out to dinner in Atlantis tonight."

I pretend to think about what he said.

"I don't know," I say. "Only if you promise to go shopping with metomorrow."

He releases me and groans. "Oh come on Foster! Anything but that!"

I shake my head and he sighs. "Fine. But only because I love you." **(Pretty sure this deserves an AWWW too)** He walks away to get ready and I head upstairs to my room.

Once inside, I call Biana on my imparter.

"Date night?" She asks, I little too happy.

I nod my head and she squeals. "I'll be right over!"

And sure enough, a few moments later Biana was in my room and was treating me like one of her dolls. Honestly, I don't really mind Biana giving me makeovers anymore. In fact, I kind of enjoy them. Not that I would _ever_ tell her that.  
If I did there is no doubt that she would be at Mine and Keefe's house at least three times a week.

When Biana is finally done,and I am allowed to look in a mirror, (what is up with her not letting a girl look in a mirror?" I gasp at what I see.

My hair is curled and two small braids go from one side of my head so the other, making it look like I have a fancy headband on. **(I think they are called crown braids. I'm not sure.)** She selected a red dress with low,silver heels.  
(I can finally walk in heels without tripping.) my makeup looks like something you would find on a Disney princess, and somehow she found a diamond necklace for me to put on.

Once be Biana and I exchanged goodbyes, I walked downstairs to find Keefe in a suit and tie.

"Wow." He says and I walk over to him. "You look amazing. But then again, when do you not?"

I blush at his comment and say, rather goofily **( is that even a word?)** "you look rather handsome yourself." And with that we leap to Atlantis.

When we reach Atlantis Keefe automatically steers me in the direction of it favorite restaurant, Nightling Cavern. **(Weird name, don't ask)**

 ****

"What's the rush?" I ask as he pulls me inside. It is extremely busy, not an empty table in sight.

"I made a reservation and I dont want anyone else to claim it as theirs."

As we walk by the waiter attempting to seat people, he says, "Mr,Sencen! Go right to your table. They are waiting to take your orders."

When he said the last word I could have swore I saw him wink at me. How strange. We find out table andsit down. Let the evening begin.

 **(Okay so I am not going to write about the dinner because every time I Haveever written about a mean it ends in awkward conversation and I do not need to sort that out in this story.)**

 ****

After dinner me and Keefe wall down the street and talk. We talk about random and, quite frankly, stupid things. Be begin to walk down my favorite street. The street me and Keefe began dating on.

It may sound weird, but Keefe asked me out about four years ago while we were waiting for Fitz and Biana to finish shopping so we could go out for lunch with them. At first I thought he was joking, but it turns out he wasn't. And now we are a happy  
couple. Living together and we are practically inseparable.

Suddenly, Keefe stops and turns around to look at me. "Can I ask you something, Sophie?" He ask nervously.

First off, why does he sound so nervous. And second, he never calls me by my first name unless something is wrong or about to happen. I look at him concerned and say,  
"Of course. What is it?" I ask, concerned.

When I turn around I see Keefe on one knee. He has a box in his hands and he opens the box to reveal a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

I stare at him and try not to cry. I have been waiting for this day forever. I know that I love Keefe, and I have always known that. And I am ready to embrace that.

"Yes!" I say.

He stands up and kisses me. I head the people that have gathered clap. When we break apart we both smile.

"Ready to go home?" He asks. I nod my head and we leap away.

 **So a bit of a cheesy ending. Sorry about that. So next chapter will either be from Sophie's point of view or Keefe's. You guys will have to vote in the comments. There will also be another kiss in the next chapter. Also, I decided to release another story once this hits 15 faves AND follows. It is going to be similar to my last one. Ya know with my added character. So yeah. Be on the lookout for that. I haven't decided on what to call it yet, so if you have any suggestions please let me know! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Rose**


	4. The dreaded moment

**Hello peoples!!!!! Well it sure has been a while since I've seen u guys! I was a tab but busy with all my crazy horse stuff and I broke my shoulder and... it's just been really crazy lately. But I am going to updat at least once every two weeks and as often as I have free time for now on. (I know I said that last time but I promise this time. I really do) Anyway, now that that is all cleared up, ONTO THE REVIEWS**

 **Aaymeirah (guest) Thank you so much for the tip! I wasn't sure if some readers would be able to figure out that they lived together or not. Also, Thanks for voting!**

 **Strawberryair (guest) KEEEEEFFFFEEEEE !!!!! Yes I agree.**

 **Booksaremylife (guest) awwwww. :( too bad. Hopefully you can get an account. I also wish my schedule would lighten up.**

 **ghale49580 Thansk so much for the fave and follow. Means a lot to me.**

 **Keefoster0208 Thanks so much for he follow! Very much appreciate it!!!**

 **Moonlark (guest) thanks for the vote!**

 **Thanks so much for everyone who takes the time to read to wacky stories! Make sure to check out my other story!**

I walked up the work grass path to the Panakes tree. Today _will_ be the day I tell myself. It has to be. I have been waiting to tell her for 3 years. I'm 15 now. I can handle it. ( I think I did the math right. Seeing as Sophie was actually 13 not 12 in the first book and keefe is about a year older)

I rehearsed what I am going to say in my head. I could mess this up. I just have to try not to. The cool summer breeze gracefully whips across my face, helping me to calm down. I see Sophie sitting by the the tree reading a book, her beautiful blond hair falling down her shoulder as if it is a thin waterfall. I approach her and try not to freak out.

"H-hey" I say, cursing myself for acting so stupid.

"Hey." She casually responds. If she noticed what I did she doesn't address it. Her golden brown eyes lock onto mine and I feel myself blush. _Stupid emotions_

"This was on your doorstep." I say, holding a small, purple envelope out to her. "I figured I would give it to you since no one else was here."

She took the package from me and smiled. She began opening it and I started to freak out, thinking about everything that could go wrong. As she began pulling out he letter an idea stuck me. A stupid one, but it was an idea nevertheless.

"I have to head home." I spat out. "My father wanted me to...to... I have to go!!" I quickly got out my home Crystal and leaped home, Sophie's face of confusal imprinted in my brain.

The next day couldn't have lasted any longer Sophie didn't talk to me all day, not even at lunch. Every time I would talk to her she would turn her attention to some else and ignore. It left me thinking sad thought such as, _what if I did the wrong thing?_ And _Should I have asked her instead of being a baby and writing a stupid note?_

 _Finally,_ after what seemed like an eternity, she talked to me. She managed to catch me as I almost to the leapmaster. She grabbed my arm and spun me around, almost making me scream. Not that I would ever actually do that. Ever.

"So... I'm sorry for being a total jerk today." She paused. I raised an eyebrow, making her blush. "Truth is I just really didn't know what to say. But I have something for you."

She handed me a small red envelope and walked away. I fingered over the small black name saying Keefe in her loopy writing. I made my way to the leapmaster, decideing to wait until I have more privacy.

When I got home I locked my bedroom door and flopped myself onto my bed. I ripped open the letter and quickly read it, not believing my eyes. After reading it about 500 times I picked up my leaping crystal. I had a date with Foster to get to.

 **So definitely not the best, but I'm kinda running out of ideas. Sad I know but I really could use your guys help. Let me know what you guys think and let me know some suggestions. As always thank you so much for reading and**

 **don't forget to leave a follow and like and comment!!! ;)**


	5. AUTHIRE NOTE

**Omg guys I'm alive!!!!!!!!**

 **I lost my password and just found it (thankfully)**

 **I will continuing this story and will be starting a new one! So keep your eyes open! Well I know this is brief but I wanna get to writing! See you through the screen (okay that was creepy and I promise I'm not a stalker and/or hacker) :)**


	6. Idk

**I am alive. Yay. I don't want to keep you guys waiting so here ya go. Ps... I need inspiration.**

Sophie walksinto the kitchen of Havenfield when she notices someone out of the corner of her eye. She slowly turns to face the person and sees none other than Keefe Sencen.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie inquired. "It is 2 in the morning."

"I could be asking you the same, but I'm not." Keefe smirks. "Come with me."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because your parents are asleep and you don't want me to wake them up."

Sophie sighs and reluctantly follows Keefe. They walk down the path to the caves. Inside the caves they find a small, colorful bird.

"They only come out at this time and I knew you would want to see."

Sophie picks up the bird.

"What is it?" She asks as she strokes it.

"I have no idea. When I was here the other day I found it and decided to keep an eye on it."

Sophie looks down at the bird and it chirps.

"Consider it an anniversary gift." Keefe sat down on one of the rocks and yawned.

"The anniversary of what may I ask?" Sophie looked at himskeptically.

"Of us dating."

"What?" Sophie began to blush. They weren't dating. Not to her knowledge anyway.

"You're my girlfriend now. Wether you like it or not."

Sophie looked at Keefe. "I mean I'm not complaining but is that really how you're gonna Ask a girl out?"

"I could always do this" Keefe said.

And before Sophie could say anything Keefe kissed her.

 **Ahhhh yes. Look at this awful writing. I know this is horribly written but oh well. It's late and I got bored. Please give me ideas or else imma have to discontinue the story.**


End file.
